


Timey Wimey - Continua a Correre

by Isandre



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isandre/pseuds/Isandre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le giratempo sono un'antica tecnologia dei Signori del Tempo. La loro distruzione durante la battaglia al Ministero ha creato dei problemi nel flusso temporale, che solo il Dottore può sistemare. <br/>La Seconda Guerra Magica è finita da qualche mese e Hermione Granger si gode la ritrovata tranquillità e il suo ultimo anno di scuola finché in un pomeriggio di Novembre non si imbatte in qualcosa di strano: cosa ci fa una vecchia cabina telefonica della polizia nell'unico villaggio completamente magico della Gran Bretagna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

 

 

Prologo

La stanza era un vero disastro: gli scaffali di legno erano buttati a terra e il pavimento era coperto di pezzi di metallo, sabbia e vetri rotti che scricchiolavano sotto i piedi dell’uomo che era appena entrato furtivamente. Sentiva le parole attutite provenire da qualche stanza vicina a quella, ma erano troppe affievolite per riuscire a distinguerle. L’uomo decise di sbrigarsi prima che qualcuno arrivasse lì, attirato dal rumore del suo arrivo o semplicemente perché doveva dare una sistemata. Iniziò a guardarsi intorno con circospezione, all’apparente ricerca di qualcosa, poi un fremito lo colpì e si avvicinò a un angolo della stanza dove ancora uno scaffale non voleva arrendersi alla gravità e si reggeva in bilico, come se dovesse cadere da un momento all’altro.  
«Ah-ha!» esclamò l’uomo «Puoi nasconderti quanto vuoi ma non puoi sfuggire al Dottore»  
Spostò i resti della scaffalatura e si abbassò tastando la parete, poi tirò fuori il cacciavite e lo azionò: dalla punta si diffuse una luce blu. Sulla parete si aprì un solco dal quale fuoriuscì una bagliore molto strano.  
«Londra non sarebbe Londra se non ci fosse un’enorme crepa temporale proprio nel centro della città» disse con un sorrisetto compiaciuto. Armeggiò con il cacciavite e poi lo passò di nuovo sul solco.  
«E con questa sono centotrentunomila e centodiciannove le volte in cui ho salvato Londra o forse sono centotrentunomila e centoventi? Ho perso il conto»  
Scrollò le spalle e continuò il suo lavoro ma il cacciavite sembrava in difficoltà.  
«Andiamo, che ti prende?» chiese sbattendoselo un paio di volte sulla mano, ma quello funzionava alla perfezione. Doveva esserci qualcosa nella crepa che gli impediva di chiuderla.  
Allungò un braccio, lo infilò nel solco e alla fine riuscì ad afferrare qualcosa che sembrava una catena. La tirò fuori.  
Era una collana a cui era legato un cerchio di qualche metallo che non riusciva a identificare, nel centro del cerchio c’era una piccola clessidra. L’uomo la guardò accigliato.  
«No, non va affatto bene»


	2. Capitolo 1: Una strana cabina blu

# Capitolo 1: Una strana cabina blu

 

 

 

Era un sabato vivace e stranamente caldo per essere metà Novembre. Le vie di Hogsmeade brulicavano di giovani e studenti, riconoscibili dal mantello della scuola, e per i locali e i negozi c’era un allegro via vai di gente. Guardandoli adesso non si sarebbe potuta immaginare la devastazione che, solo pochi mesi prima, aveva toccato quel villaggio e il castello che lo sormontava, epicentro di una guerra che aveva messo i maghi di fronte alle atrocità di cui erano capaci.

Hermione Granger passeggiava per il sentiero che partiva dalla scuola e pensava a come le erano apparse quelle stesse strade durante la Guerra: il villaggio era deserto, i negozi barricati e su tutto sembrava aleggiare un senso di disperazione e morte. Ma ciò che l’aveva più colpita era stato il silenzio, un silenzio carico di rassegnazione e sospetto, il silenzio sgomento e incredulo che era calato quando aveva visto precipitare dalla Torre di Astronomia l’ultimo appiglio alla sua infanzia. Ora il villaggio assomigliava di più alla sua Hosgmeade, quella su cui aveva fantasticato per tutta l’estate prima del terzo anno. L’aveva esplorato per la prima volta con Ron che le faceva da guida e non poteva credere di dover essere lui, per una volta, a doverle spiegare le cose.

Hermione sorrise al ricordo. È vero, somigliava alla sua Hogsmeade ma non lo era, non lo sarebbe stata più, non dopo tutto quello che avevano perso: l’ingenuità, i sorrisi spensierati, quella convinzione, tipica degli adolescenti, che in modo o nell’altro tutto sarebbe andato bene. Non che Hermione avesse qualcosa di cui lamentarsi, Harry aveva sconfitto Voldemort, avevano vinto la Guerra e tutti si sforzavano di tornare a una specie di normalità, per quanto la normalità, adesso, sembrasse l’unica cosa impossibile da raggiungere.

Scosse la testa per allontanare quei pensieri, si era ripromessa una giornata serena, nonostante tutto. Avrebbe dovuto raggiungere Harry ai Tre Manici di Scopa, per una burrobirra e un po’ di chiacchiere. Ginny era uscita presto quella mattina, dicendo di non voler sprecare neanche un minuto di quelle ultime giornate di sole. In realtà non voleva sprecare neanche un minuto del tempo da passare con Harry e Hermione la capiva benissimo. Anche lei la settimana prima si era alzata di buon’ora e aveva ingurgitato la colazione per poi fiondarsi al pub dove l’aspettavano, Ron, il suo fidanzato (suonava ancora strano riferirsi a lui con questo termine, anche solo nella sua testa) e Harry, il suo migliore amico. Entrambi avevano deciso di non tornare a Hogwarts per concludere gli studi e lei sentiva la loro mancanza, ‘ _Soprattutto quella di Ron_ ’ ammise a se stessa con un po’ di senso di colpa nei confronti di Harry. Era più che normale, si disse tentando di eliminare quell’imbarazzo inopportuno, lei voleva bene a Harry e di sicuro la sua permanenza a Hogwarts non era la stessa senza di lui, ma ci erano voluti anni a lei e a Ron per riuscire a essere chiari con l’altro, e soprattutto con se stessi, sui loro sentimenti, e adesso che finalmente avevano abbattuto quel muro di incomprensioni, omissioni e negazioni che si erano costruiti intorno dal loro terzo anno, era la distanza a separarli.

_“Ma sono solo nove mesi”_ aveva detto Ron, quando lei gli aveva mostrato le sue titubanze _“e ci vedremo tutti i week end, te lo prometto”_.

Ma oggi era sabato e Ron non c’era. George aveva deciso di riaprire i Tiri Vispi proprio quel giorno e lui, che aveva spinto il fratello a riprendere gli affari e lo aveva aiutato durante tutti questi mesi, non poteva certo lasciarlo proprio il giorno della riapertura. E Hermione non poteva certo essere arrabbiata per questo e infatti non lo era, anzi era felice che Ron si impegnasse in qualcosa e che questo qualcosa entusiasmasse di nuovo George, che dopo la morte di Fred sembrava aver perso la voglia di vivere. Si sarebbero visti l’indomani, aveva scritto a Ron, e avrebbe passato il sabato con Harry e Ginny. Ma adesso che era appena arrivata al villaggio non era più tanto sicura di voler andare. Harry sarebbe stato felicissimo di vederla, come sempre, e Ginny non è il tipo che se la prenderebbe con lei per averle sottratto un po’ di tempo da sola col fidanzato, ma se c’era una cosa che Hermione aveva imparato durante la Guerra era proprio l’importanza del tempo e lei ne aveva passato così tanto con Harry, in quell’ultimo anno, Ginny invece…

Arrivò davanti al pub e vide dalla finestra Harry e Ginny seduti uno a fianco all’altra, lei poggiava la testa sulla spalla del ragazzo che le cingeva la vita, parlavano fitto tra loro, ignorando gli sguardi curiosi che gli altri avventori gli lanciavano. Hermione sorrise e superò il locale prima che qualcuno potesse accorgersi di lei.

 

Aveva preferito lasciare le strade principali e stare al riparo dalla gente. Dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts molti la riconoscevano e la fermavamo per salutarla, ringraziarla, a volte gente che non aveva mai visto la stringeva in abbracci mozzafiato scoppiando in lacrime. Di solito non le dispiaceva parlare con loro, ma oggi non aveva voglia di incontrare nessuno. Così si limitò a costeggiare il villaggio, dirigendosi verso la stradina che portava alla Stamberga Strillante: voleva andare sul retro della villa per leggere in tranquillità, lì nessuno l’avrebbe disturbata, visto che era ancora considerato uno degli edifici più infestati del paese. Arrivata lì, si assicurò che non ci fosse nessuno nei paraggi, poi aprì il cancello con un colpo di bacchetta e si affrettò sul retro, pregustando il piacere di sdraiarsi sotto quel bel sole, sulla comoda panchina in cui aveva trasfigurato un tronco caduto, qualche settimana prima insieme a Ronald.

Ma appena svoltato l’angolo le fu palese che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava: una cabina telefonica blu, di quelle usate dalla polizia negli anni ’60, era sistemata proprio davanti alla sua panchina. Un sopracciglio scattò in alto in segno di disapprovazione: a parte il fatto che cabine del genere non si vedevano da _secoli_ , e che di sicuro non era lì l’ultima volta che ci era venuta, cosa ci faceva un oggetto così tipicamente babbano nell’unico villaggio della Gran Bretagna completamente abitato da maghi?

Si avvicinò alla cabina con circospezione, le girò attorno e sussurrò un incantesimo che rivelasse la natura magica dell’oggetto. Niente. Poggiò una mano sulla porta per assicurarsi che fosse legno, e bussò restando in ascolto del suono prodotto, tipico di un oggetto cavo. La guardò con le braccia conserte, il piede che batteva con impazienza a terra e l’espressione infastidita: quella cabina era esattamente ciò che sembrava, una semplice cabina, e allora come era spuntata lì da un giorno all’altro?

Decise di lasciar perdere la questione, magari c’era una spiegazione perfettamente logica e a pensarci bene nemmeno le interessava. L’unica cosa che voleva era stendersi sulla sua panchina, quindi puntò la bacchetta verso la cabina per farla levitare e rendere la panchina accessibile. « _Wingardium leviosa_ » disse agitando la bacchetta, ma il suo incantesimo si infranse contro di essa senza nessun risultato. Hermione rimase incredula, poi diventò furente: non poteva aver sbagliato un incantesimo così semplice, lo conosceva dal primo anno, non lo aveva mai sbagliato nella sua vita. Ci riprovò ma il risultato fu lo stesso. Guardò la cabina ormai sicura che ci fosse qualcosa di molto strano, era quasi tentata di avvisare il Ministero per far controllare l’oggetto, ma voleva prima farsi un’idea più precisa, dopotutto lei era Hermione Granger, la strega più brillante della sua età, eroina della Seconda Guerra Magica, non poteva certo mandare un gufo al Ministero dicendo di accorrere solo perché era apparsa una stupida cabina telefonica che non voleva levitare.

Provò ad aprire la porta ma, come era prevedibile, la serratura era bloccata. Scagliò un incantesimo apri-porte ma, di nuovo, la magia non sembrava funzionare. Che diavolo stava succedendo?

«Le orde di Gengis Khan non sono riuscite a passare da quella porta e non credere che non ci abbiano provato».

Hermione fece un salto indietro: un uomo aveva aperto la porta dall’interno, era alto e magro, aveva addosso un abito blu gessato, che aveva abbinato a delle converse bordeux. Se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della cabina e la guardava con le braccia incrociate. «Non è che sapresti dirmi dove siamo» riprese l’uomo con aria tranquilla «la mia apparecchiatura sembra impazzita»

 La ragazza, che era talmente stupefatta da trovarsi, per una volta, priva di parola, si riebbe nel sentirsi rivolgere una domanda. «Siamo a Hogmeade, signore, in Scozia» rispose quasi automaticamente.

«Mai sentito» disse l’uomo dopo averci pensato un po’ su. «Sapresti anche dirmi quando siamo» chiese ancora l’uomo con un sorriso.

Hermione lo guardò interdetta, la sorpresa ormai del tutto svanita, mettendo su la sua tipica espressione di sufficienza, che tanto la faceva somigliare alla professoressa McGranitt.

«Come prego?» disse, dando la possibilità a quello sconosciuto di dire qualcosa di sensato.

«Sai dirmi quando siamo» ripeté l’uomo scandendo ogni parola come se Hermione fosse una stupida.

La ragazza gli scoccò uno sguardo risentito.

«Se intende dire che vuol sapere che giorno è, è sabato 14 Novembre 1998, posso sapere chi è lei?»

«Io sono il Dottore»

«Dottore e poi?»

«Solo il Dottore, tu invece come ti chiami?»

Hermione considerò l’idea di rispondere ma l’uomo aveva qualcosa di molto sospetto, non voleva dirle il suo nome (non poteva chiamarsi Dottore e basta) ed erano soli in un luogo abbastanza isolato. Lo studiò attentamente. Non indossava abiti da mago, ma questo non escludeva che fosse un mangiamorte sotto-copertura, non era armato e questo le dava un vantaggio: avrebbe potuto schiantarlo prima ancora che riuscisse a metter mano alla bacchetta. Gli puntò la sua contro.

«Ok simpaticone, ora esci di lì e tieni le mani in vista» disse tenendolo sotto tiro, la Guerra era finita ma non ci si poteva ancora fidare di nessuno.

Lo sconosciuto la guardò fingendosi impressionato e si allontanò dalla cabina con le mani in alto.


	3. Un Tipo Pericoloso

 

 

**Capitolo 2: Un tipo pericoloso**

 

 

L’uomo, che si era presentato come il Dottore, la guardava con un sorrisetto strafottente stampato in faccia e le mani alzate. «Hai intenzione di spararmi con quella?» disse quasi trattenendo le risate. Hermione non capiva se fosse molto furbo o semplicemente pazzo.  
«Non ci provare, questo è l’unico villaggio completamente magico del paese, nessun babbano può esserci capitato per caso» disse la ragazza con l’aria di chi la sa lunga.  
A sentire quelle parole, il volto dell’uomo si coprì di un’espressione di fastidio, quasi disgusto. «Ora capisco perché non ne avevo mai sentito parlare» borbottò tra se, pensando di non essere sentito. «Comunque signorina… non ho ben afferrato il tuo nome, se permetti ti spiegherò subito che cosa faccio qui» fece per mettersi una mano in tasca.  
«Tieni in alto quella mano o la prossima cosa che vedrai sarà il soffitto di un ospedale» disse la ragazza fissandolo negli occhi.  
«Vi ricordavo un po’ più ospitali. Arroganti sempre, ma meno sospettosi» disse il Dottore, offeso.  
«Sta scherzando vero? La Guerra sarà anche finita ma è pieno di mangiamorte latitanti. E non dovrei essere sospettosa?» chiese ironicamente la ragazza.  
«Esatto la Guerra!» disse il Dottore «Fai bene a tenere la guardia alzata, in effetti questo era solo un test. Il mio ufficio si sta occupando di sensibilizzare la popolazione a tenere gli occhi aperti. Come hai detto tu, è ancora molto pericoloso qua fuori e non tutti sono attenti e pronti come te.»  
Hermione fece un’espressione fortemente contrariata. «Quindi tu saresti un impiegato del Ministero, mandato per far finta di essere una persona sospetta in modo da far capire alla gente l’importanza di stare sempre all’erta di questi tempi?»  
«Esatto! Anzi, se guardi nella tasca della giacca, troverai il mio tesserino.»  
Hermione, che non aveva creduto a una sola parola, decise di assecondarlo per capire dove volesse andare a parare. Tenendolo sempre sotto tiro, allungò la mano sinistra verso la tasca che quello strano tipo le indicava. Trovò un portatessere in cuoio nero e lo aprì. Il sopracciglio scattò in alto e le labbra si strinsero in un’espressione _pericolosamente_ contrariata.  
«Ok, Dottore» disse con un tono tutt’altro che rassicurante «Facciamo pure finta che la guerra non sia finita da soli sei mesi e che ci sia bisogno di “sensibilizzare” la gente, come dici tu» la ragazza si avvicinò di un passo, e il Dottore cercò di sorridere in maniera incoraggiante.  
«E diciamo pure che non ci sia niente di strano nel fatto che sia stata proprio io a trovarti e che tu non mi abbia riconosciuta» un altro passo avanti.  
«Davvero staresti cercando di convincermi di lavorare per il Ministero mostrandomi un pezzo di pergamena bianca?»  
Il sorriso morì sulle labbra del Dottore, la ragazza ormai vicinissima puntò la bacchetta dritta contro di lui. « _Incarceramus_!» gridò, e dalla punta della sua bacchetta spuntarono delle grosse funi che si avvilupparono intorno al Dottore.  
   
«E va bene mi hai scoperto» disse il Dottore cercando di allentare le funi senza alcun successo. «Caspita, devi essere davvero geniale se la carta psichica non ha avuto alcun effetto su di te, non credevo ci potessero essere maghi o streghe così intelligenti». Hermione fece finta di non sentirlo e continuò a esaminargli le tasche.  
«Ovviamente ci sono sempre le eccezioni, voglio dire quel Merlino era davvero un tipo fuori dall’ordinario e anche Morgana, che a dirla tutta non era niente male, peccato per quella piccola questione dell’incesto…»  
«Dove diamine hai nascosto la bacchetta? E che cos’è questo?» chiese la ragazza tirando fuori uno strano arnese grigio, di forma cilindrica, apparentemente di metallo. Trovò una piccola leva sulla superficie e la spinse verso l’alto. Dalla punta uscì una luce blu e l’arnese iniziò a emettere uno strano rumore. Hermione lo spense subito.  
«Quello è solo il mio cacciavite sonico, è molto utile di solito, quando c’è qualche cosa di tecnologico su cui usarlo» rispose il Dottore che iniziava a perdere la pazienza. «Senti, a me non piacciono molto i maghi ed è evidente che io non piaccia a loro. Non prenderla sul personale, è solo questione di… _gusti_. Quindi facciamo così: io me ne torno su quella stupidissima carretta, che ha deliberatamente deciso di portarmi qui senza alcuna ragione, me ne vado e facciamo finta che non sia successo niente, ok?»  
«Non prima di aver di aver risposto a qualche domanda» ribatté la ragazza risoluta.  
«Ok, spara» disse l’uomo cercando mettersi seduto più comodo.  
«Come ti chiami davvero?»  
«Ma questo lo sai già, io sono il Dottore, sei tu che non ti sei presentata»  
«Davvero non sai chi sono?» chiese la ragazza.  
«Mi spiace colpire il tuo fragile ego ma no»  
«Hermione Granger ti dice niente?» chiese la ragazza sempre più seccata da quell’uomo che stava riuscendo là dove né Ron né tanto meno Malfoy erano riusciti in tanti anni: farle perdere la pazienza.  
Il Dottore ci pensò su qualche secondo «No, no. Non si accende neanche una lampadina, ma non te la prendere neanche tu sai chi sono io. Siamo pari, quindi.»  
Hermione lo guardò allibita «Dove diavolo sei stato nell’ultimo anno?»  
«Non ci crederesti mai» disse il Dottore con un sorriso, piegando la testa e contorcendosi per allentare un po’ la stretta delle funi.  
Fu un lampo. Hermione notò, al collo dell’uomo una catena dorata che conosceva bene. Solo che non poteva davvero essere quello che pensava.  
«Cos’hai lì, sotto la camicia?»  
«Niente di importante, solo una collana» tentò di minimizzare il Dottore, ma la ragazza stava già trafficando con cravatta e colletto per tirare fuori l’oggetto. Era proprio ciò che pensava che fosse ma non era esattamente come la ricordava.  
«Come fai ad avere una GiraTempo? Chi cavolo sei tu?»  
«Tu sai cos’è quella?» chiese il Dottore incredulo.  
«Certo che so cos’è ma pensavo che le GiraTempo fossero state distrutte anni fa, perché ne hai una? Perché è diversa?». Per quanto ne sapeva Hermione quella era l’unica GiraTempo in circolazione, se era nelle mani di quell’uomo questo lo rendeva un pericolo non indifferente e la ragazza era più che intenzionata a fare chiarezza sulla situazione.  
«Ti sei accorta che è diversa. Hai familiarità con questo congegno?»  
«Finora, ero convita di essere stata l’ultima strega a possederne uno»  
«Oh ma allora questo cambia tutto Hermione. Posso chiamarti Hermione? Io e te diventeremo grandi amici»  
«Io e te non diventeremo proprio niente, ancora non mi hai detto chi sei?»  
«Io sono il Dottore, sono un alieno, per essere preciso un Signore del Tempo, viaggio attraverso il vortice temporale con la mia fantastica e splendida nave, la migliore di tutto l’universo, che è riuscita a portarmi da te» disse il Dottore con un entusiasmo tutto nuovo.  
«Cosa stai blaterando? Tu saresti un alieno?» chiese Hermione, sempre più scettica. Quell’uomo era davvero pericoloso: era completamente pazzo.  
«Al cento per cento e posso dimostrartelo. Ascolta il battito dei miei cuori»  
La ragazza non si mosse di un millimetro.  
«Forza ascolta, non essere timida»  
Hermione non capiva bene perché, ma decise di assecondarlo anche stavolta, puntò la bacchetta contro il suo petto e pronunciò un incantesimo per amplificare il battito del suo cuore.  
Rimase di sasso: i colpi erano quattro invece di due.


	4. Continua a correre

**Capitolo 3: Continua a correre**

_‘Devo essere completamente impazzita’_. Hermione continuava a ripeterselo mentre slegava quell’uomo e lo aiutava a rimettersi in piedi. Il Dottore si stava sistemando la camicia e la cravatta, lisciandola bene sul petto, un petto in cui battevano due cuori, due cuori non umani. _‘Devo essere completamente impazzita’_ , pensò di nuovo Hermione, come altro avrebbe potuto spiegarsi che si stava davvero fidando di uno sconosciuto che affermava di essere un alieno e che una nave a forma di cabina telefonica l’aveva portato da lei?

«Tranquilla, non sei impazzita» disse il Dottore con un gesto non curante.

«E tu come fai a sapere che stavo pensando? Sei un Legilimens?» chiese subito sospettosa la ragazza.

Il Dottore scoppiò a ridere. «No, te l’ho detto non sono un mago, non posso leggere la mente. So quello che stavi pensando perché è quello che di solito pensano tutti appena mi incontrano. Ma adesso andiamo, abbiamo del lavoro da fare»

«Io non vengo da nessuna parte con te. Prima mi spieghi cosa sta succedendo e poi potrò trarre le mie conclusioni, anche se la pazzia, in questo momento, è la risposta più logica»

«Effettivamente» rispose il Dottore «nessuno ama la logica come i pazzi». Sorrise in un modo che le ricordò molto i gemelli e il dolore e la tristezza la colpirono a tradimento. L’uomo parve accorgersene e diventò serio. «Ok, credo di doverti qualche spiegazione, ma prima devi aiutarmi a capire qualcosa perciò devi dirmi tutto quello che sai sulle GiraTempo».

Hermione lo guardò e si chiese di nuovo cosa stesse facendo, provò a pensare, a trovare una sola buona ragione per fidarsi di lui e l’unica che le venne in mente era del tutto inaccettabile. Istinto. Chiuse gli occhi e ispirò a fondo. Poi cominciò a parlare.

 

Erano seduti sulla panchina sua e di Ronald, l’aveva spostata di qualche metro. Avevano avuto bisogno di sedersi perché il discorso era lungo e complicato: aveva spiegato didatticamente cosa fosse una GiraTempo e a cosa servisse, poi era passata alla sua esperienza durante il terzo anno. Mentre raccontava, aveva omesso tutta la parte che riguardava Sirius, ma arrivati al momento della distruzione delle GiraTempo nella battaglia al Ministero, fu obbligata a spiegare al Dottore tutta la faccenda Voldemort, la Guerra e in che modo lei ne era coinvolta. Le sembrava assurdo dover spiegare tutte queste cose quando, ormai, la sua vita era argomento di conversazione di tutti i maghi di Inghilterra e non solo. Eppure il Dottore non aveva la minima idea di chi fossero lei, Harry, Voldemort e di cosa fosse successo in quel castello che dominava dalla collina, solo qualche tempo fa. A un certo punto, senza sapere come, si trovò a parlare della sua spensieratezza sacrificata per un bene superiore, diventare il lume della ragione che illumina la via di un bambino che portava sulle spalle un peso troppo grande per lui; di tutti i morti, effetto collaterale di quella oscurità che per qualche breve, indimenticabile attimo aveva toccato la sua anima e quella delle due persone che più amava al mondo.

Scoprì quanto avesse bisogno di dire quelle cose a qualcuno, quanto avesse faticato per tenerle nascoste a tutti, anche alle uniche persone che avrebbero potuto capire: Harry, per evitare di ferirlo, Ron e Ginny, perché non voleva dargli altri pensieri. Scoprì anche che il Dottore rimase molto colpito da quelle parole, non come qualcuno che sentiva quelle cose per la prima volta, ma come chi capiva, profondamente, quello di cui stava parlando.

«Quindi sei abituata a correre, non avrai problemi con me» l’uomo se ne uscì con questa frase criptica come la sua espressione.

«Ora tocca a te, perché hai quella GiraTempo? Dove l’hai trovata?» chiese la ragazza.

«Ok, ora viene il difficile» disse il Dottore, grattandosi la testa. «Ma se sei geniale come sembra a giudicare dalla carta psichica, non avrai problemi a starmi dietro. Sembra proprio che le vostre GiraTempo siano un’antichissima tecnologia dei Signori del Tempo, la razza a cui appartengo. Non chiedermi perché le abbiate voi maghi, non ne ho idea» aggiunse immediatamente, anticipando la domanda di Hermione «Quello che so è che, a quanto pare, la distruzione di tutti i congegni, nella battaglia di cui mi hai parlato, ha generato un impatto notevole e si è formata una crepa nel tessuto temporale, una crepa che per un po’ è stata presente ovunque nello spazio e nel tempo. Il mio Tardis ha riscontrato il problema ed è riuscito a individuare la fonte primaria: il momento e il luogo in cui lo strappo è avvenuto. Sono atterrato con la mia nave e mi sono occupato della cosa»

«Quindi hai richiuso la crepa. È tutto a posto.» disse Hermione, che aveva ascoltato la storia col fiato sospeso.

«Non proprio» rispose il Dottore con un sorriso di scuse.

«Il fatto è che, prima che la crepa si richiudesse ne è uscito fuori qualcosa, la GiraTempo che ho al collo, ma come hai detto tu è diversa. L’esposizione al vortice temporale deve averla riparata e, in qualche modo, modificata.»

«Modificata in che modo?»

«Da quanto ho potuto constatare, sembra che il potere della GiraTempo sia stato invertito: invece di far rivivere il passato, mostra il futuro. Ora, capisci bene che un potere del genere nelle mani sbagliate può rivelarsi disastroso.»

«Ok, ma la GiraTempo ce l’hai tu. Hai intenzione di distruggere l’universo?» chiese la ragazza che non capiva dove il Dottore volesse andare a parare.

«Questa è solo una, il Tardis ne ha intercettata un’altra solo che non riesce ad agganciare bene il segnale. Mi serviva qualcuno che avesse usato una GiraTempo, quando ancora non erano modificate, per rintracciarla e neutralizzarla come ho fatto con questa, e il Tardis mi ha portato da te. Adesso andiamo, non abbiamo tempo da perdere» concluse il Dottore trascinandola per un braccio.

«Alt! Fermati subito. Io non vengo da nessuna parte» lo bloccò Hermione liberandosi dalla sua presa. «Capisco che la situazione è complicata e vorrei tanto aiutarti, ma ho avuto la mia dose di avventure che mi basteranno per questa vita e per la prossima. Mi spiace, ho smesso di correre»

Il Dottore la guardò deluso. «Ti rendi conto che se non recuperiamo quel congegno, tutto quello che tu e i tuoi amici avete fatto potrebbe essere stato inutile? Potreste perdere la Guerra.»

«Non vedo come questo sia possibile, quello che è successo è successo. Non si può cambiare»

Il Dottore scosse la testa. «Le gente non riesce a capire il tempo, non è quello che pensiate che sia. È complicato. Molto complicato. Le persone pensano che il tempo sia una rigida progressione di causa ed effetto ma in realtà, da un punto di vista non lineare, non soggettivo, è più come una grossa palla un po’ vacillante che va e viene, fluttuante…» si bloccò pensieroso. «Mi è sfuggita di mano, ma quello che devi sapere è che il tempo è un flusso, cambia ogni secondo. Il tuo piccolo mondo può essere riscritto con uno schiocco di dita. Niente è sicuro, ricordalo.»

Hermione non sapeva che fare. Se davvero il passato poteva essere cambiato, come diceva il Dottore, se davvero da qualche parte nel tempo era apparso un congegno capace di mostrare il futuro, un congegno che prima non c’era, questo avrebbe potuto cambiare le loro vite? Ovviamente sarebbe il tipo di magia che Voldemort vorrebbe a tutti i costi. Magari con quello sarebbe riuscito a uccidere Harry la prima volta, quando era solo un bambino.

Mentre pensava a queste cose, la ragazza osservava il Dottore e alla fine capì.

«Non è la prima volta che lo fai, vero? Salvare il mondo, intendo.» L’uomo le rivolse un sorriso indecifrabile. «Salvare il mondo, l’umanità. Diciamo pure che è un mio compito e privilegio»

Hermione contemplò la figura di Hogwarts che si stagliava in lontananza. Tutta la sua vita, tutto l’universo, potevano essere riscritti in un momento, in quell’esatto momento.

«Diciamo che aiutare quelli come te a salvare il mondo è _mio_ compito e privilegio, che dobbiamo fare?»

Il dottore sorrise raggiante, le porse il braccio e la guidò dentro la cabina.

 


End file.
